


Umbrella's and Pyjamas

by quix_otic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pining, Rain, Sleepovers, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: Shuichi gets stuck in the rain and then saved by a familiar face.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 34





	Umbrella's and Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written any of these characters before so my apologies if they're a little out of character! I hope you enjoy the fic regardless! <3

Shuichi stepped out of the corner store with a quiet sigh, wincing as he felt the water droplets against his skin. Great. Just his luck.

"I knew I should've brought my hat..." He mumbled under his breath, grip tightening around the handles of the plastic bag he was holding onto. 

He'd had Kaito come over for the night, not really in the mood to spend his time alone. Kaito had ushered Shuichi outside upon discovering that there weren't any snacks in the house. He insisted that Shuichi at least pick up some chips despite the dark clouds forming in the sky. Of course, Shuichi found it hard to say no to Kaito's puppy dog eyes, and that's how he ended up out here, getting soaked by the rain. 

He'd run in an attempt to escape the water, but he simply just didn't have the energy to do so. Instead, he began walking home, frowning as the water began filling his shoes and making a disgusting squelching noise every time he took a step. If he got sick thanks to this, he'd force Kaito to take care of him in the form of punishment... or perhaps he'd just deal with it on his own like he usually did. 

He passed the bus stop, raising an eyebrow upon spotting familiar blonde hair. He stopped in his tracks, causing the other person to turn and meet his gaze. 

"Shuichi?" Kaede asked before worry quickly took over her features. "You're soaked! Get over here!" 

Shuichi did as told, obediently standing beside the girl to take shelter under her umbrella. He fidgeted with the bag in his hands, glancing between the ground and Kaede's face several times before speaking. 

"Listen, Kaede, it's alright. It's just a little water and I've got to get back to Kaito, so..." He trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip. Kaede had been his long-time crush for quite a while and now he was stuck out in the rain sharing an umbrella with her. It almost felt like the world was trying to taunt him for not making a move on her sooner. 

"Absolutely not." Kaede said firmly, giving Shuichi a look that told him he was not to move from his spot. "You're not walking back home without an umbrella. You'll catch a cold!" 

He blinked at her several times, a small blush making its way up onto his cheeks. He secretly hoped that it was dark enough to not be seen. He was already embarrassed enough at this point.

"W-Well, you've only got one umbrella and I'm not going to make you walk me home because that's-" 

Shuichi's sentence got cut short by Kaede's warm hand wrapping around his cold one. 

"C'mon, Shuichi! You aren't getting sick on my watch!" Kaede gave Shuichi's hand a little squeeze before dragging him off in the direction he'd been walking previously.

Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek, wincing a little bit at the pain that followed. He could've sworn that he was dreaming right now. There was absolutely no way that Kaede was walking him home, doting over him. He briefly glanced down at their hands, blush to darken significantly. Hesitantly, he returned the squeeze he'd received earlier, smiling shyly in victory when Kaede shot him a grin. Before he knew it, Kaede was pushing open the door to his house and dragging him inside. She let go of his hand reluctantly and closed her umbrella, slipping off her shoes.

"You don't mind if I stay awhile, do you? Just to make sure you're alright?" She asked politely, propping her umbrella up by the door. 

"Oh, uh, that's alright... Kaito is here too... he should be in the living room?" He replied quietly. 

As if summoned by his name, Kaito came rushing into the hallway. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest to see Kaede standing with Shuichi at the door. 

"Did you get the chips, Shuichi?" Kaito asked, seeming more interested in the food than Shuichi's wellbeing. 

Before Shuichi could get a chance to respond, Kaede gently took the plastic bag from him and gave him a small nudge. 

"Here, go get cleaned up. Kaito and I will wait for you in the living room." She insisted, giving Shuichi one of her soft and encouraging smiles. 

"O-Okay..." Shuichi stuttered, watching as Kaito and Kaede made their way further into the house, talking about who knows what. 

He slowly slipped off his shoes and headed to his room and then to the bathroom. He took a quick bath and changed into some pyjamas before wandering into the living room where Kaito and Kaede were sharing the chips and watching TV. He sat down beside Kaede, mumbling a quiet thank you for walking him home. 

"Oh, sure thing!" Kaede chimed, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's cheek before standing up and stretching. "I think I'm going to stay the night too! Hey, Shuichi, do you have any pyjamas I can borrow?"


End file.
